Talk:Marriage
This is the 2,000th article on the wiki.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:35, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to start getting to work on this article.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:18, September 27, 2015 (UTC) I am now finished updating this article, it's complete now.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:03, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Divorce-alternatives In the article was written that the medieval world of Westeros knows no "modern times" divorces, and the possibilities for annulments are listed. But from the books I know the case that during the reign of King Aegon IV Targaryen, the king promised Ser Quentyn Ball a place in the Kingsguard, so Quentyn made his wife join the silent sisters in order to facilitate this. So it seems if a man has no use for his wife or she's not suitable (any more) he can force her to join the Silent Sisters, right? I could imagine that this would be also practiced if a woman can't breed or that her family would be disgraced, possibly because of illoyality to the Iron Throne, so that a Lord can discard her and marry someone else. And from this point of view I could also imagine that a powerfull lady, like from Dorne, could force her husband to join the Night's Watch, for the chance of a better spouse, or a Lord can force a son-in-law to get his daughter back for a marriage to a more suitable husband, right? --Exodianecross (talk) 22:11, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Quentyn Ball had to set aside his wife and she joined the Silent Sisters - I think Aegon IV basically forced the High Septon to grant that, it wasn't exactly a normal request. Also it's not like he left her for another woman - he made her join the Silent Sisters, to facilitate joining the Kingsguard. Given that this really hasn't been brought up in the TV series I don't think it's worth mentioning now, it would confuse people - it still wasn't actually "divorce" as such.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:21, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, but it gives a hint in my eyes what is possible, like in the real world. If a noble needed another wife, because she wasn't fertile or from the wrong family, she was forced to become a nun. Henry VIII tried that for example, but in his case without success. --Exodianecross (talk) 23:00, October 23, 2015 (UTC) "So it will be easy for Sansa to request an annulment" Oh, sure it will. Piece of cake: Sansa enters King' Landing. No one stops her, although she is wanted for Joffrey's murder. She approaches the high septon "Can I get an annulment? The reason is..." "Of course". He takes a piece of paper, writes and signs. "There you go. Good day". "Nothing further? No inspections? No witnesses? Should Tyrion be present?" "Why bother? It's just an annulment. So what if you are wanted for regicide and the Lannisters are not someone you want to mess with?". Sansa walks away, rejoicing that her marriage was annulled so easily. No one stops her. I deliberately made that passage as ridiculous as I could, to show you the absurdity in your stubborn refusal to change your statement that it will be so easy for Sansa. :You didn't bother to read the edit where I removed them: : http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Marriage?diff=223699&oldid=223665 :that isn't "stubborn refusal" - though admittedly I missed one instance. :Second, "deliberately making the passage as ridiculous as you can", even to highlight a problem, is vandalism. :So I'm going to remove the one instance of "easy" that I missed...and permanently ban your IP address.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:38, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Underage marriages Perhaps we could note that in the books the marriage between Tommen Baratheon/Lannister and Margaery Tyrell was also a "underage marriage", similar to the one between Tyrek Lannister and Ermesande Hayford. The TV-show Tommen was aged up while in the books the new king hasn't reached the age of adulthood which is sixteen! --Exodianecross (talk) 14:28, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Marriage through conquest I know how important that is, in the actual context. But there is also the possibility of a "marriage through conquest"! A conquerer could marry a member of a conquered family to legitimize his claim. Like Orys Baratheon who married the daughter of the last Storm King which he defeated. This gave him more legitimacy than just through his victory. A similar way was the marriage between Ramsay and Sansa in the TV show. Should this "variant" of marriage included in the article? --Exodianecross (talk) 15:20, January 29, 2016 (UTC)